It is well known to try and prevent slip and fall injuries by employing wet floor signs to warn people that a hard floor surface may be slippery after having been cleaned. Conventional wet floor signs are positioned on the floor itself, and can often go unnoticed by passersby who are not directing their sightlines downward to focus on the floor and other low-level objects. One solution to this has been to employ a hanging sign that is removably mounted across a doorway to provide an indication of wet floor conditions or room cleaning procedures existing or taking place in the room or area beyond the door. The sign employs a telescopic post that is spring biased into an extended condition, so that it can be manually collapsed to fit between the jambs of a doorway, and then allowed to expand against the jambs to suspend the post in doorway at a readily visible height and hang a “closed for cleaning” or other wet-floor or hazard sign from the generally horizontal post.
While the positioning of such a doorway sign in an otherwise open doorway at a height well elevated over the floor improves on the visibility of the sign over floor seated signs and further ensures that it is noticed by also acting as a barrier or obstruction to passage through the doorway, the doorway sign shares a different problem with floor resting signs, in that cleaning personnel going room to room in a large establishment like a hotel, hospital, nursing home, care home, etc. need to transport a sign to each room, and likely need to carry multiple signs with them, as they will almost certainly need to move to a next room while the cleaned floor in the preceding room is still wet and still presents a slipping hazard.
Accordingly, there remains room for improvement in the field of wet floor caution products and methods.